The present invention generally concerns material handling systems, and more specifically, but not exclusively concerns an integrated material handling systems with image display capabilities.
To manage and control inventories, companies have been adopting automated light directed inventory systems so as to reduce paperwork and increase efficiency. In a usual light directed inventory system, pick/put to light (PTL) devices are used to direct an operator's attention to a particular bin, shelf location, or carousel in a warehouse. For instance, a light on the PTL device may illuminate so that the operator knows which storage location needs to be serviced. Once at the desired storage location, the operator can add (put), remove (pick) or count the required items at the storage location.
Although PTL devices have increased supply chain efficiency, there is always the risk that items may be moved or bins can be rearranged so that the operator removes or adds the wrong item. Since typical PTL devices at the most only display the desired quantities of items, the operator can never be sure that the right item handled. These and other types of handling errors can sometimes create dire circumstance, especially in the medical industry. For example, if an employee of a pharmaceutical company or hospital retrieves the wrong medication, a patient's health may be placed in jeopardy.
Cost is always a concern for any type of inventory system. Even though the PTL device systems improve efficiency, the initial purchase price and maintenance costs associated the PTL devices may offset any economic advantage gained by their installation. Typical light directed inventory systems require a PTL device to be positioned at every storage location so that an operator is able to identify the storage location. Even in a modestly sized warehouse, the number of PTL devices needed to service each location can become quite large. In addition, some storage locations are not suitable to have PTL devices mounted close by.
To save cost, some customers implement PTL systems in a piecemeal fashion such that some older automated systems remain in use that need still need to interface with the new PTL system. For example, a company may still continue to use a proprietary inventory tracking system that is specifically tailored to their particular needs, but the system needs to obtain servicing information about individual servicing locations and/or items. Retrofitting the older system to the newer PTL system through software changes can be difficult, if not nearly impossible, both technically and economically speaking. For instance, the original programmers for the system may no longer be available to implement the required changes.
Retrofitting PTL devices to current paper based or some automatic systems can be problematic. For instance, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) requires that the barcode on packaging of products as well as the bin location barcodes be scanned each time a drug or other medical product is handled so as to reduce the chance of the wrong product being selected. Also, for safety, it is sometimes required that the personnel scan a barcode on the packaging as well as a second product identification barcode, located near the bin or on a checklist, to confirm that the correct product was being handled. Typically, a paper barcode that identifies the location is affixed to each storage bin or storage location. These barcode labels can be damaged through everyday handling, and as a result, need to be replaced. Location identification barcode labels by their very nature need to be placed at or near the location that they identify. Occasionally, barcode labels are placed at locations that make the labels difficult to read, such as when labels are wrapped around irregularly shaped poles. The nature of the location can make identification of the location through a barcode a very daunting task. For example, the sites in which barcode labels can be affixed are limited, which can lead to barcode labels being located at locations that are less ideal for scanning, such as areas where the barcode can become easily covered with dirt. These undesirable conditions can lead to missed readings, which in turn hurts overall operational efficiency. As should be realized, storage locations can be fixed or dynamic. Sometimes storage bins are moved along an assembly line or carousel, or are normally fixed in position, but moved periodically. If the bin is moved, or the warehouse is rearranged, the paper barcode that identifies the location becomes obsolete and has to be replaced with a new one. As a result, this can create many logistical problems and creates room for error.
Besides tracking location, other difficulties occur with barcode systems. Warehouse personnel experience many difficulties when gathering and updating warehouse information. Instructions on where and when to scan barcodes is limited so that mistakes are often made. Aiming of the barcode scanner can present some difficulty, and this miss aiming of the barcode scanner occasionally results in the scanning of the wrong barcode. Personnel can also scan barcodes out of sequence, which can lead to errors as well as reduce overall efficiency. As an example, a worker might repeatedly scan the location barcode with the wrong belief that they are scanning a product or some other type of barcode, which is actually located elsewhere.
Systems have been proposed in which product identification barcodes are displayed on televisions for identifying televisions model or serial number for after market servicing purposes. While other systems have been proposed that display product identification barcodes for bulk items at point of service (POS) checkout terminals. However, none of these systems address the unique problems associated inventory tracking for warehousing or manufacturing environments. For example, none of these systems recognize the problems associated with location related barcodes or the logistics involved in tracking and updating barcodes for multiple locations. Moreover, none of these systems consider the practical difficulties involved in scanning multiple barcodes or environmental conditions that can affect scanning and lead to errors.
Thus, there remains a need for improvement in this field.